1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera and an image processing apparatus for processing image data representing the images photographed with the electronic still camera. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic still camera and an image processing apparatus, each having unit for detecting its own position, such as a GPS, and configured to store, display and print the photography-site data or photography-site environment data in association with image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various electronic still cameras have been proposed, each able to store data items representing images photographed, in association with the data items representing the sites where the images have been photographed. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-36842 proposes a camera that has a global positioning system (GPS) used as unit for detecting its own position and unit for selecting data corresponding to the position data representing the position detected at the time of photography.
FIG. 11 is a block diagram illustrating the configuration of a conventional electronic still camera 1. The control unit 11 is a control unit that controls the sequence of the electronic still camera of FIG. 11. To the control unit 11, an operation unit 12 is connected. The operation unit 12 is composed of a display unit 121 and a switch unit 122. The display unit 121 is constituted by a display device such as LCD. The switch unit 122 is constituted by a plurality of switches including a power switch. The control unit 11 starts operating upon detecting that the power switch of the switch unit 122 has been turned on.
The imaging unit 13 has an imaging element such as a CCD. The imaging element receives the light coming from an object (not shown) and generates image data from the light. The image data is supplied via the control unit 11 to the storage unit 14. The storage unit 14 stores the image data acquired by the imaging unit 13, in association with the position data that represents the site where the image data has been acquired. The storage unit 14 has a nonvolatile memory such as flash ROM, or a disk drive such as hard disk drive.
The GPS receiving unit 15 has an antenna 151. The antenna 151 receives the positioning electromagnetic waves from GPS satellites, acquiring positioning data. The positioning data is output to the position calculating unit 16. The position calculating unit 16 calculates the position of the electronic still camera 1 from the positioning data output from the GPS receiving unit 15 and the provisional receiving position data stored in the storage unit 14. The position calculating unit 16 stores the position into the storage unit 14, as photography-site data. Further, the position calculating unit 16 updates the provisional receiving position data.